Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer container, a developing apparatus, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
As used herein, the term “developer container” refers to a container configured to store developer for use in an image forming apparatus.
As used herein, the term “developing apparatus” refers to a developing apparatus, including at least a developer container and a developer carrying member, configured to visualize an electrostatic latent image with developer.
As used herein, the term “process cartridge” refers to a process cartridge in which at least a developer container, a developer carrying member, and an image carrying member are integrated. The process cartridge is attachable to and detachable from an image forming apparatus.
As used herein, the term “image forming apparatus” refers to an image forming apparatus, including the developer container, configured to form an image on a recording medium such as a recording sheet by use of an image forming method. Examples of an image forming apparatus include copying machines, printers, facsimile apparatuses, multi-function printers, etc.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2014-112206 and 2013-257540 discuss a configuration in which an opening of a container storing developer is sealed with a sealing member and the sealing member is removed with an unsealing shaft to unseal the opening. An end of the sealing member is attached to the unsealing shaft, so that the sealing member is spooled as the unsealing shaft starts rotating. As a result, the sealing member is unsealed at the use starting time of a developing apparatus. After the sealing member is unsealed, the sealing member continues rotating along with the unsealing shaft in the container. The foregoing configuration can prevent leakage of the developer caused by shaking or impact during the transportation of the process cartridge. Further, since the sealing member remains within the process cartridge, the user does not need to remove the sealing member before the use. Consequently, the usability is improved.
In the foregoing conventional techniques, the sealing member is spooled with the unsealing shaft at the start of the use of the developing apparatus, so that the sealing member is removed from the opening. When the sealing member is removed from the opening, a load is generated. The load at the time of the removal of the sealing member increases if a larger area of a seal portion of the sealing member fixed around the opening needs to be removed simultaneously. The developing apparatus is driven by driving force received from a motor of a main body of an image forming apparatus. Accordingly, when the load increases, the output of the motor needs to be increased. As a result, the size of the motor or in the cost may increase. In the conventional techniques, in order to decrease the area of the seal portion that is to be removed simultaneously, the shapes of the sealing member and the unsealing shaft are changed so that the removal is started at an end portion of the seal portion.